911 SOS
by OceanHeart23
Summary: It doesn't matter if you're on Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Supergirl, or even Team Legends when they're here. They are all one huge giant team and family that will defend, protect, or help anyone at any time no matter what. Three times cities were crossed to save each other.


**A/N:** This is my first multi Arrowverse story not particularly set in any given time. It's primarily gen and friendship between these great shows.  
**Warnings:** There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Arrow, Flash, or Supergirl and make no money from writing this.

* * *

Star City*

Felicity hardly had a chance to comprehend what had happened. One minute she was walking out of Target with a bag full of new purchases. The next she heard a loud crack directly behind her and just barely had time to drop her bags, before she was grabbed and disappeared. She reappeared and screamed, as she found herself dropped onto one of the outside tiny foot ledges of the new Amertek buildings. Therefore it didn't allow for must of a stabilizing hold. Frantically she clung to what she could doing her best to stay still. Felicity couldn't even think about the wind or work at keeping her pink and gray dress from flying up. Her only focus was on trying not to fall mumbling that to herself as a mantra.

Felicity thought her best chance would be to carefully make her way in front of a window and bang on it. A feat that was near impossible in her heels, so she painstakingly kicked them off. Her purse and cellphone must have been dropped on the ground along with her shopping bag. Making an immediate mental note to buy more dresses with pockets to keep cellphone inside, she crept along as slow as she could and actually managed to make it to a window. However the problem came when Felicity tried to turn around. She misjudged her balance and felt the horrifying moment, when she fell backwards right off the building.

The saying that your entire life flashes before your eyes is inaccurate, because there's no time to actually do that. The only thought Felicity could coherently make was. "Oh my God! I'm going to DIE!" She had only finished thinking that, when she felt herself collide with something somewhat hard that caught her. This was followed by a rather familiar voice above her.

"Oh my Rao Felicity! Are you okay?"

Felicity wrapped her arms instantly around her savior clinging for dear life. "Sweet Merlin you have the best timing and powers!"

Kara broke into a smile at that but concern still shone in her eyes before speaking into her earpiece to Barry. "Hey yeah no I got her and your meta-human is inside the nope teleported again. Now she's wait! She just stopped she's on top of the water tower. Go now quick! Yeah! You got her! Nice work Barry."

Turning back to the person in her arms she asked. "Felicity do you want to open your eyes?"

"You mean they're not open?" Knowing darn well they weren't keeping them tightly shut. Not looking meant she could pretend they were back on the ground.

"Well I just thought you might want to admire the view? Flying's actually not so bad, and we're not as high as cloud level."

Felicity cautiously peeked both eyes open looking at Kara's encouraging face before turning to the ground. "Holy Frack! That's still pretty high!" Clinging even tighter then before and re-closing her eyes. Looking down was definitely a mistake.

"Yeah but it's okay. I promise I'm not going to drop you."

"On purpose no but maybe by accident."

"Nope not even then. Nothing's going to happen. You trust me right?"

Felicity managed a small nod.

"Then you can trust you're going to be fine. Do you really think I could look Oliver in the eyes or Barry or the rest of Team Arrow and tell them I accidentally dropped one of their favorite friends and not expect to fact the firing squad after that? Oliver would be reaching for the Kryptonite arrows for sure."

"He would not." Felicity muttered knowing with certainty he wouldn't. Regular arrows were a different story that were fair game. Barry's experience was proof of that.

Choosing to move on from that topic Kara encouraged. "Also you're doing better than Maggie did. She wouldn't stop screaming the time this happened to her." Felicity's returned the smile peeking her eyes open once more taking a few deep breaths. Still very high up for her comfort, but also not moving much. The times when she and Dig jumped out of a phone on Lian Yu and she used Ray's Atom suit to save Oliver flashed though her head.

"See it's not so bad." Kara replied unable to mask her cheer at the happiness that flight gave her. Her hair was blowing back like a model and Felicity's just kept getting in her face which was really unfair.

'Deep breaths Felicity' She told herself. "Still processing the not being a concrete pancake thing, but it is a little cool. I mean minus the whole falling to my death part. Right now it's kinda like flying on an American flag colored magic carpet." Once more they were hit with another gust of wind. "Seriously though how does your skirt not fly up like ALL the time out here."

Laughing slightly even as she slowly began to descend Kara answered. "Oh it does sometimes but I wear spanx underneath, because even I don't have the ability to keep that under control. Hopefully though in the future you might let me take you flying, so I can show you that it can be pretty great at times."

Felicity eyed the approaching land with glee. "Maybe we can work our way up to that like start off at 10 ft, then 25ft, then maybe 50 you know like baby steps."

"Ah yeah I can do that." As they touched down Kara steadied Felicity, as she wobbled trying to regain her equilibrium. Turning for a second in the opposite direction Kara narrowed her eyes concentrating. "Be right back." Dashing off and reappearing in less than 10 seconds. "So I caught some jerks trying to steal this from you dropped them off at the SCPD to deal with."

"Ah you are a life savor! This bag costs more than...well let's just say I splurged quite a bit, but I didn't want to go through the trouble of canceling my credit cards and replacing everything in my purse." Since she had earlier kicked off her shoes and were God only knows where, Felicity dug into her shopping bag and pulled out the new pair of black lace pumps that she had just bought and slipped them on. Also seeing as they were no longer in the air with Felicity's death grip on the other blonde, she took the chance to give her a proper hug. "By the way what brings you to Starling evil bad guy business or just surprise visit?"

"Oh the latter." Kara replied shifting her stance. "I was hoping to surprise Oliver, because Alex has been working with me lately on my hand to hand combat skills. So I wanted to test them, but I ran into Barry who was tracking a teleporting meta-human that escaped Central to come here. So then I wanted to help a bit with that, but do you think it's okay if I hang out at the Arrow Cave for a bit?"

Felicity snickered, as she readjusted her bags. "So long as you don't let Oliver hear you call it that than yes."

"My cousin's frenemy feels the same way about his space." Kara grinned as the two made their way back to the bunker. "By the way how would you rate the whole flying experience? You know minus the first falling part."

"Well I think I'd have to give it 3 out of 5 stars, because while the landing was appreciated albeit a little rough. Although I know there's no way to softly catch anyone falling that fast, and there was absolutely no turbulence. There was no snacks or inflight movie along with a disturbing lack of seat-belts. Plus it was missing the overdone safety demonstration, so I had no idea what to do if we had an emergency water landing. I'm thinking there's room for improvement for next time. Ooh! Maybe next time you could wear an Ipod for travel music."

"You know," Kara mused. "I've always been kinda partial to Somewhere Over the Rainbow myself." They laughed at each other linking arms. "But I'll see what I can do about the rest."

Central City*

After a long day of working at her new office Iris was more than ready to go home. It was a big deal for her starting up her own news publication, but it was definitely a lot of work. It was very late at night, when Iris was digging through her purse for her keys. However before she could unlock her car, she felt the muzzle of a gun at her back.

"Unlock the car and turn around slowly hands where I can see them." Iris did so glaring feeling irritated, as she turned around to face the car thief wannabe. He looked her over appraising to the point of creeping her out. "Hand over your purse and pretty necklace." Stretching out his hand.

Iris made as if she was complying moving closer before in one move quickly snatching the gun from his hand and laying a strong right hook to his face. "Yeah I think I'm going to go ahead and keep my things thanks." She removed the bullets before tossing the gun in her car to hand over to her dad tomorrow. As Iris went to get in she missed the thief crawling over to her and grabbing her ankle causing her to yelp as she went down.

She struggled with him fighting to make a clean break away to her car, but he had her beat in brute strength and eventually he had her pinned. Iris stared up at him angrily with small trepidation and breathing heavy in silence. He used one hand to keep her wrists held together and gingerly touched him nose with the other.

"You bitch you broke my nose!" 'Damn right I did." Iris thought to herself.

Pulling out a knife from is belt he trailed it against the cheekbone of her face. "Maybe I should ruin your pretty face in return." Iris's eyes widened in fear for the first time that night. She couldn't even reach the distress alert on her phone, and even if she could Barry was out sick with a nasty virus. He wouldn't be able to make it in time.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by the whizzing of an arrow, and the man above her cried out in pain as his right shoulder now featured an arrow that speared through it. Iris wasted no time in punching him again and crawling out from under him. She watched as Oliver shot another arrow tethered to a cable line that wrapped around the thief binding him securely from his spot on the ground. She took the opportunity to brush and dust herself off collecting her purse and necklace.

"Nice punch. Are you alright?" He asked in his deep modified voice though she could make out some concern there.

Five years ago if her younger self would have been rescued by Oliver Queen especially knowing he was the Green Arrow, she likely would have squealed and swooned like a teenage girl full disclosure. Even now he was still pretty swoon worthy, but the long day and attempted face carving made it harder to appreciate.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to you. Though this is a little far from home for patrol. What brings you here?" As she re-put on her necklace and situated her purse.

"Thought I'd look after a friend of mine's city while he recovers."

Iris smiled to herself once more grabbing her keys. 'These three were just too cute.' "Well next time you're at Jitters let me know, so I can treat you to a Flash on the house." She still had pull over there to get discounted drinks.

She thought she heard Oliver mumble something about ridiculous drink names.

"And you better see Barry before you leave, or he'll be sad he missed you." Sending a pointed glance and finger at him.

"I'm well aware." He answered dryly. "Goodbye Iris."

She smiled at him, as she finally got in her car ready to head home. This definitely feels like a wine type of night glad she had an extra bottle of Merlot at home for emergencies.

National City*

Winn was beginning to think, that he should stop coming into Alien bars alone. Every time he did he somehow never managed to avoid getting dragged into an altercation of some sort. However this time he kinda did insert himself into the situation. He was actually nursing his drink and watching the news with a couple of regulars, when he heard the conversation of two aliens behind him which caused him to tense in his seat.

"Dalton please let me go. You're gripping too tight I... it's hurting me."

"What did I say about telling me what to do huh? I thought we were clear on that."

"Not too...but please let go? I promise no more talking about your drinking. Won't say anything no more."

Winn heard the sounds of whimpering behind him and was unable to listen to another word striding over before giving it a second thought.

"Hey I believe she said to let her go." Finally getting a good look at the two. The girl was petite with light purple skin, pink hair and dress, and a ridged forehead. The guy was huge gray skinned, spiked hair, leather jacket, and razor teeth. He didn't even turn to look at Winn.

"Stay out of this weakling."

"Sorry shark week I'm afraid I can't do that."

The man/alien finally turned to get a good look at Winn with an unimpressed glance. "If you don't leave my sight within the next five seconds I will crush you like ant."

"I'm..still not leaving." He tried to get out confidentially. As much as his instincts were telling him that he was about to get his ass handed to him. He couldn't just let this alien girl get treated like a level below worthless trash. He still couldn't understand how the rest of the bar could just sit back and do that.

"Dalton no please. He didn't mean it. Don't do this please!"

'Dalton' didn't listen and hauled Winn out of the bar to slam him up against the brick wall. Winn winced at the pain radiating from his back and head.

"See that's where you're wrong. _He_ didn't listen, when I warned him to stay out of this. Because he wanted to be a hero. See I have this thing about listening, and when people don't listen I get Very. Angry." Taking just one of his huge hands he wrapped it around Winn's throat sliding him up the wall so he was suspended in the air. The grip slowly crushing and cutting off his air supply.

"What no clever retort or witty comeback? You really are as pathetic as an ant."

"Dalton stop it! Please you don't want to do this!"

If Winn could speak, he would have said at least his name wasn't Dalton. However he could only make gasping sounds. He did have one last fail safe. He designed the watch he was wearing for his own protection to act as a taser. Hitting the side button as quick as he could fired off two small barbed darts puncturing his attackers skin and delivering a small electric current to stop his suffocation and break the hold.

Winn dropped to the ground taking in sweet blessed oxygen and coughing a bit as air flowed back into his system. The problem was while the watch acted as a mimicry to a real taser. The effects weren't nearly as severe, and didn't appear to do much damage Jaws the sequel over there. Dalton just looked furious shaking off the small shock, as if it was nothing.

He moved until he was standing over Winn who was still laying on the ground recovering before raising his boot. "And now I crush you like the weakling ant you are."

However before he could even move, the alien was whisked away within seconds handcuffed and standing inside the DEO. Winn eventually lifted his head in confusion looking around before finding Barry standing before him in his Flash uniform.

"Winn man you okay?!" Helping him to his feet gently as he could.

"Yeah uh totally do I not look okay?" Going for nonchalance by Barry's expression he missed that by a mile.

"To quote something Dig and Cisco have both told me before you look like roadkill that encountered multiple buses. What even happened? Why was that guy fighting you?"

Gently massaging his throat Winn could already guess he had bruises forming there. "Abusive boyfriend to a girl at the bar. He was being a total dick, and I just had to do something." Glancing around he noticed pink alien was gone alone with his attacker. "So what brings you to our charming earth, and where did you whisk him off too anyways?"

"Oh I ran him over to the DEO, so they can decide what to do with him. But the reason I'm here is because I was hoping to see Alex. Kara' birthday's coming up soon, and I was hoping to pick her brain for ideas. Unless you'd have some good ones for that?" Giving him a questioning curious look.

Winn cleared this throat carefully one more time to make sure he was good. Sore but he'd live. What he wouldn't give to have Barry's speed healing though. "Yeah you're definitely going to want to talk to Alex on that one. I usually just make her something or go with a restaurant gift card.

Barry nodded to himself. "Okay kinda what I was thinking." He glanced around at the seemingly empty alleyway. "Are you headed back inside or to the DEO?"

"Oh no, I think I'm going to call it a night that's enough excitement for one day." Winn joked weakly.

Barry smiled before offering. "I could give you a lift if you want?"

That Winn had to wave off. "Ah appreciate the offer but I'm kinda a fan of this shirt, and Felicity told me clothes tend to burn up when taken to super-speed. I'll be fine. My apartment is only two blocks away, and if I run into trouble you're in my emergency contacts. I think you're fifth or something."

Barry raised an amused eyebrow. "Well that's an honor kinda surprised I rank in the top 5 but it's cool to know. Well if you're sure, and in that case we'll have to catch up later. After I meet with Alex, and when you have some free time. You still owe me a rematch on that dark ops combat game."

Huffing a laugh. "For sure dude."

Getting ready in his stance Barry paused one last time before throwing out. "Oh before I forget Cisco said to tell you that he has an essay complete with power point on why Star Trek is superior to Star Wars as far as pioneering science fiction goes . He's looking forward to seeing you get served unless you're willing to admit you're wrong now, which if so I'm supposed to video record it."

"Ha! Tell him that's never going to happen and the day I admit Star Trek is better than Star Wars is the day I say Han didn't shoot first."

Barry started laughing before replying back. "I'll pass that on verbatim. Goodbye Winn." And with that whoosh of air Winn was alone.

"Goodbye Ba- Flash, eh doesn't matter no one's here anyways." Winn turned to head home before he heard a soft voice call out to him coming out from behind the dumpster.

"Excuse me? Your name is Winn right?"

Winn saw the pink haired alien slowly approach closer. "Yeah I'm Winn. Hi how are you doing?"

She looked somewhat surprised at the question, as if she hadn't heard it in awhile and bit her lip before she turned her gaze to the ground. "I am okay. I wanted to thank you and apologize for what my partner did to you. He...believes he knows what's best for everyone, but he went too far with you. For that I am very sorry. Please accept my apology."

Stepping closer to her carefully Winn tried to keep his face and tone friendly. "Hey you have nothing to be sorry for, and you asked him to stop which any self respecting adult would have. This is on him, and believe me when I say with all due respect I think you could do and deserve a hundred times better than that guy."

"You are very kind Winn." However it didn't look like the girl believed his words at all, which she probably didn't.

"Here," Winn took a pen out of his pocket and an old business card from his dentist on the back writing his phone number. "If for whatever reason you need help from him, or you just want to talk to a friend. That's my phone number, you can reach out to me anytime."

She bared him the smallest smile before hesitantly taking the card and sticking it in her shoe." Opening her mouth then closing it before opening it once more, she spoke pointing at his neck. "May I?"

Winn backed up a step without thinking. "I'm sorry may you what?"

She stepped closer confident for some reason slowly raising her hands which were glowing a soft yellow. "If you would permit me, I can heal that for you."

"Uh...okay sure if it's hopefully pain free knock yourself out but not literally! In case your one of those aliens that does that. Sorry, I just mean go for it."

She nodded raising her hands right in front of Winn's neck and concentrating. The faint bruising that had began disappeared along with the pain. She lowered her hands smiling still without teeth, while he stepped back surprised.

"See good as new as if never happened."

Winn wondered privately. If that was a reoccurring mantra she told herself, whenever she healed herself and others from the aftermath her boyfriend's abuse and rage. If you can't see it, then ergo it didn't happen. "Thank you that's a lot better."

"You are welcome and once more many thanks for your kindness and forgiveness."

He tried to flash her a good natured smile he sincerely hoped didn't come across as pitying. "Anytime before I go what's your name."

"It's difficult to pronounce, so I've taken to being called Amethyst. It's always felt right to me." Shuffling a few steps back to the dumpster her earlier confidence gone.

"That's a pretty name." Winn acknowledged sensing she was about ready to bolt completely. He politely made his excuse to leave and waved to her goodbye. He could only hope that she'd reach out, if she needed to. As of right now it was in her hands. If she became a regular at the bar he might even be able to stage a meet up with Kara as someone with a good chance of connecting and getting through to her.

Winn continued on back home his mind going over some upgrades he wanted to make to James' suit, before cycling back to what he was going to get Kara for her birthday. Ultimately you could never go wrong with a restaurant or doughnuts gift card. Kara's love of food was unparalleled. His mind was itching to make something this year.

Ultimately he kinda wanted to either make the extrapolator even more streamlined or work on an advanced communications system that would work between worlds. Winn looked at the calendar on his fridge. He had two weeks so creating something would be plan A, and if he ran out of time, then gift card would be plan B right time to hit the drawing board...starting tomorrow. He needed some serious Z's first.


End file.
